


don't go too far

by waveslovesnicole



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveslovesnicole/pseuds/waveslovesnicole
Summary: Patterson isn't going to let Tasha leave without saying goodbye, is she?





	don't go too far

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Blindspot Season three and where was Zapata in this finale? I am shocked about a lot of things but most of all I missed her screentime here you see me working through that?

Tasha Zapata resists the urge to bite her underlip in an attempt to keep in the tears. However big a deal signing off on your entire career was, these people would not see her break. Tasha Zapata was fine. Tasha Zapata was stone cold and strong.

The elevator doors were open, she nearly reached her save haven, when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks. “Tasha,” someone called out. “Hey, I didn’t know you were coming in today. Are you leaving already?” The brunette swallowed hard. This was not the time. The voice of course belonged to none other than Patterson. Secret love of her life.

It was really extra cruel of the CIA to throw her under the bus just seconds after they were _okay_ again. Well, things still weren’t how they used to be between them, but Patterson wanting to forgive her was definitely the first step in the right direction. Tasha’s heart ached for her friend. Accusing her of treason? Fine. Enhanced interrogation? You gotta do what you gotta do. Damaging the relationship between her and her best friend? That was something Tasha would never forgive Keaton for.

The ex-CIA operative looked up at her friend. The look of confusing, and lingering pity in the analyst’s eyes made it hard to hold her gaze. “Goodbye, Patterson,” Tasha managed to say. Pretty proud of herself for not letting her voice break and the tears fall, Zapata stepped into the elevator. Another deep breath. The steel doors closed behind her, and that was enough. Finally alone, the tears could fall freely.

“That’s it? You’re just going to leave now?” A voice behind her made Zapata freeze up in her spot, everything completely still apart from the water flowing over her cheeks. How had she not noticed someone getting in the elevator behind her? She was a well-trained secret agent for fuck’s sake. “Six years on this case and a _goodbye Patterson_ is all I get? Really?” The blonde sounded hurt, even slightly pissed off.

“It’s more than I got the last time you left me, that’s for sure. Is this you giving up, Zapata? And would you look at me, I am trying to talk to you.” Tasha contemplated just never moving again, she didn’t want Patterson to see her so broken. Damnit, she was tougher than this. Tougher than crying in an elevator over your stupid job.

“Please,” Patterson pleaded. It came out as a whisper, it was softer and all the anger had disappeared from her voice.

It was quiet for a moment. Patterson reached out to press an elevator button. Right, that’s the purpose of these things. Getting from one floor to another. These steel boxes were not for heartfelt farewells with your… friend? Crush? Ex-best friend? Greatest love?

“Patterson.” It came out as barely a whisper as Tasha slowly turned around. “I’m sorry.” For what exactly the brunette wasn’t sure. Leaving? Borden? Fucking up with the CIA? Never having told the brilliant scientist in front of her how she felt about her?

That’s when the blonde first noticed the silent tears streaming over Tasha’s cheeks. “Oh, sweetheart.” All of her own anger forgotten Patterson charged forward to gather the crying girl up in her arms.  They swayed gently, just holding each other. “Everything will be all right.”

“How can you say that?” Zapata murmured into the taller girl’s shoulder. She meant it harsher, but it just came out as a broken whisper. “I just signed off on my entire career. Everything I worked so hard for, it’s all for nothing now.”

Tasha leaned back, fed up with herself for loosing control over her emotions like this. “I’m sorry, I’m getting my snot all over your shirt.”

“Hey, hey,” Patterson spoke softly. “It’s okay.” Both her hands were on the side of Tasha’s face, her thumbs gently wiping the tears underneath her warm brown eyes away. “I’m here, you’ll be okay.”

The brunette’s heart, honestly, somersaulted. How could anyone feel so devasted and so happy at the same time. She shrugged out of Patterson’s grip. “Sorry for being such a dramatic mess.”

The computer scientist’s hands hung loosely at her side now, not sure what to do with them now. When all she wanted to do was hold Tasha Zapata and never ever let go.

They looked at each other, for a long time. Maybe too long, but in reality they felt they could never see long enough. If they could just freeze this moment and not think of anything else for an hour or two. That would be lovely.

The elevator dinged loudly and the spell was broken.

“You-”

“Tash-”

The former colleagues started at the same time.

“I have to go,” Tasha told her. “My hearing, indictment, that’s- that’s today.”

“Tasha,” Patterson whispered, her hand reaching out to her friend. But Tasha didn’t look at her, she looked over her shoulder at the floor the elevator had stopped at. The brunette then reached over and pressed the button for the right floor, the exit of this building. Why Patterson wanted her to go to the basement she might never know.

“I’m really sorry, Patterson. For everything.”

“I know, it’s okay. Just- please just stay in touch?”

Tasha nodded, not trusting her voice right now. Patterson tilted her head to the side and looked at her with a sad smile. This case, Roman, the tattoos? It would probably all end today, and fuck, they should’ve been there together. At the end.

But that wasn’t in the cards anymore. “I’ll call you, I promise,” Tasha told her, trying to not acknowledge how her voice trembled. “Good luck today, Patterson.”

“Thanks.” Patterson nodded; “you too. Stay safe, okay?”

The elevator dinged again, it almost sounded impatient. The exact opposite of how both women felt, this elevator could never get to the next floor slow enough.

“I’ll see you, okay. I won’t disappear this time.” Zapata spoke fast, suddenly the elevator felt too small for them both and all their feelings. A quick hug, memorising the way her _friend_ put her arms around her. And then the brunette walked out of the elevator, a steady pace to the waiting car outside.

She didn’t look back, not once. If she did she might’ve noticed the longing look in Patterson’s eyes as she looked at her former colleague leave. A tear or two rolled down the blonde's cheek as well, truly not knowing when she would see her friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for these two, I really hoped you liked it! That it was okay. There was no beta involved all mistakes are my own this was a hurried thing.


End file.
